


She's My Mom!

by TheKitsune



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future children - Freeform, Insanity ensues, Mariharem, More Mariharem!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitsune/pseuds/TheKitsune
Summary: Sister fic to A Very Oblivious Marinette!Taking place after the other one ends (Without any spoilers to the main plot of the other one, beyond what I've written), Marinette stumbles upon a strange child in the park who claims that she's his mother. When other children begin to show up claiming the same thing with the only difference being their other parent, Marinette begins to wonder what she's going to do.And how will the others react to their children. And just how much will it influence their attempts at winning Marinette's heart?





	1. I'm Not Your Mom!

Marinette sighed as she walked down the sidewalk back to her house. It was odd to be walking home alone for once. Usually, one of her friends wants to walk with her. They always seem really excited about it for some reason. In a surprising turn of events, they each had something to do back at their homes. While suspicious, she couldn't deny that it was possible so she decided not to question it.

These last few months have certainly been odd. She's been so busy, she's gained some new friends, and she has realized that everyone she knows has been acting different than they had beforehand. While things seemed to have settled down recently, she couldn't shake the feeling that something unusual was going to happen soon.

Marinette smiled to herself as she held her books to her chest and began whistling while she skipped down the sidewalk. For once, a peaceful day in her otherwise hectic life. While she enjoyed hanging out with her huge group of friends or her hero friends, she did enjoy a moment of peace every now and then. And she hasn't experienced that in a long time.

Seeing her house coming up on her right, she began thinking to herself. Did she want to head straight home? She could continue to enjoy today by heading to the nearby park. The atmosphere at the park always helped her concentrate on some new designs for clothes or just some overall sketches when she was bored. Smiling as she made up her mind, she continued on her way to the park. Marinette smiled as she noticed a few regulars from the bakery so she happily greeted them as she walked on by them.

While skipping along, Marinette didn't notice a small blonde blur speeding her way from behind. "You know I wonder what everyone is doing today?" Marinette muttered to herself as she turned to enter the park only for a small body to slam into her back and send her flying forwards onto the ground. "Owwww...." Marinette groaned as the person sat up on her back.

"Ooo...that hurt...nya~ Huh, maman? Maman it is you?! I'm so happy to see you!!!" a young, unknown voice happily shouted from above her. Marinette's eyes widened in confusion at the sound of the child calling her maman. She was too young to be anyone's maman.

Glancing back, she saw a young boy, possibly about 10 years old. He was rather short, at least from her point of view. He had wild blonde hair that reminded her of Chat's except for the single hair strand that was sticking out from the top of his head with a light blue color. His eyes were of a bluebell color like her own. He had on a dark blue sleeveless jacket with a light green undershirt and black shorts. His most distinctive feature was the pair of cosplay black cat ears on the top of his head.

"Maman! I'm so happy to see you! Papa didn't want me to come back to meet you, but I had to!" the boy happily shouted as he bent down and hugged her tightly which confused the girl even more. Pushing herself off the ground, she gently sat up so the boy wouldn't fall off and hurt himself. Reaching down, she gently pried his hands off her waist and let the boy slide to the ground.

Before he could latch on again, she spun around quickly and put her hands on his shoulder. Smiling gently, she calmly said, "Listen. I'm pretty sure you got the wrong person. I'm too young to be anyone's maman. Especially someone of your age." The boy just stared back up at her in silence before smiling and hugging her tightly.

"Of course you're too young at the moment maman! I'm from the future after all!" the boy happily stated as he buried his face in Marinette's stomach with the girl looking down at him in confusion. While she has time travelled before, through Timebreaker, that was just a one time thing. Last time she checked, there has been no time-manipulating akumas lately. So this kid couldn't be telling the truth right?

Whenever she looked at the kid though, she felt...something. Looking down at him, she gently began petting the back of his head. "Can I ask you what your name is?" Marinette questioned the boy who just looked up at her with a sad pout.

"Maman doesn't even know my name. I'm Louis Agreste-Cheng!" the boy proclaimed while frowning up at her with his arms crossed. Marinette felt her heart stop and mind go blank. She's only told Alya what she wanted to name one of her sons with Adrien back when she was still having fantasies about their future. Wait...did he say Agreste...CHENG!!

Gently grabbing his shoulders, she looked him dead in the eye and asked him one single question.

"Is your papa Adrien Agreste?"

The boy just nodded his head while giving her a look that basically screamed 'Duh!' Marinette let go of him and looked away in shock. If this boy was telling the truth then that meant she was going to marry Adrien in the future! While her crush on him might not have been as large as it was a few months ago, it was still present...Looking back down at him, she could begin to see the Agreste features on him. The blonde hair, his childish facial features, and that smile.

But that would be crazy! She couldn't actually believe that her son from the future had come back into the past to see her. Plus why would her son wear cat ears? The only reason she could see her son wearing them would be if his father was Chat Noir, and Adrien is not Chat Noir.

Closing her eyes, she began thinking of a way to see if this child was telling the truth. There had to be something. Something only her child would know. And something she would know right now. Looking down at the ground, she began humming to herself while she began to think deeply on the subject. While she did that, Louis crawled back into her lap and cuddled against her while smiling happily.

Groaning mentally, she began to run out of ideas before feeling her purse shuffle around thanks to Tikki...wait that's it!

"Okay, Louis. If you are indeed my son. Then you would know my secret identity at this point in time right? And if you do, remember to whisper so others won't hear," Marinette told the boy with a small smile on her face. She was both curious and anxious to find out if this kid was indeed her son from the future.

Right as Louis began to open his mouth, another voice entered the fray. "You're Ladybug, maman," the voice announced just loud enough for her to hear. Marinette gasped as she looked over to see a boy her age. He was slightly shorter than her with red hair and brown eyes. He had on a blue t-shirt with a...interesting brooch on it, blue jean styled shorts, and black shoes. In less than a moment, a girl emerged from behind him and charged towards her.

In less than a moment, she was tackled to the ground causing Louis to fall off while the girl was hugging onto her. "Maman! Look Gino! It's maman!" the girl yelled to the boy as she hugged onto her tightly. Marinette looked at the girl in confusion. She was the same age as the new boy. Unlike the apparently named Gino, who had light skin, she had a skin color that reminded her a lot of Lila's. She had short brown hair with two blue bangs, one being held up by a moth hairclip, framing her face with other streaks of blue in her hair. Looking closer, Marinette gasped at the sight of one of her red ribbons that she wears when she's Ladybug being used to support a blue strand of hair on the top of her head. The girl also had bluebell eyes like Marinette. She had on a purple blazer with rolled up sleeves revealing that the inside is pink. Holding up the sleeves were small Ladybug pins. Under the blazer was a blue t-shirt. Complimenting the rest of her outfit was a pair of blue jeans and black boots with foxes on the heels.

Gino sighed as he shook his head back and forth. "Emma get off young maman. Sorry, I'm sure this is very confusing for you. I am Gino Rossi-Cheng, and that is Emma Rossi-Cheng. We are yours and Lila Rossi's children in the future...at least our future. Apparently, we aren't the only future children showing up here. I didn't think there were separate futures where you ended up with other people maman. Then again anything is possible," Gino told Marinette as he walked over to the now on guard Louis.

Bending down on one knee, Gino smiled as he reached out to him. "Why hello there, I am Gino...I guess I could count as your brother...in a way. It's nice to meet you, even though I'd rather it be under better circumstances," Gino told the young Louis who just kept looking at him.

"Hmph...I'm Louis...and I don't care what you say, she's my maman!" Louis responded before rushing a still shocked Marinette and Emma, pushing his sister from another universe off and hugging onto Marinette who was too in shock to really respond. Emma sat up and growled at the kid.

Gino just groaned into his hand, Emma was five years Louis's senior yet she was acting like she was the same age as him. He really questioned where she got this personality from. He knows that she might not have been adopted like him, but still neither Marinette or Lila acted like this. Looking over at the past version of his maman, he sighed. He had a feeling things wouldn't be getting easier for her. It might be for the best that he help her out during this.

Marinette just looked on in shock. Now her and Lila's children from the future show up? What was going on? What was happening...was anymore going to show up? Oh no...

She wasn't ready to be a maman!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I don't consider this a sequel even though it takes place after the other one ends, it's just a sister fic. Emma and Gino are the Lilanette children that I made for my Miraculous Ladybug Next Gen fic so if you want to learn more about them you all can go read that, I'm still working on it. I have also came up with their designs on tumblr so all you have to do is go and type in their names and they should pop up.  
> I came up with Louis's design while writing the chapter so I don't actually have a picture of him. If anyone wants to make suggestions for the children of the other Mari children (like Alyanette, Ninonette, etc) then go right ahead. I already have Chlonette's child's design and ko-chan, the fabulous author of Everyone Loves Marinette, designed Lukanette's child.  
> I can't wait until every child shows up. I'd love to see all of them together! ^^


	2. Meet Our Child(s)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder to everyone, Gino and Emma, the Lilanette children in this, are on my tumblr if you all want to take a look so you can visualize what they look like when reading. I go by the same name on that as I do here. Also their pics are quite far down, so you all might need to scroll down a bit :D  
> I haven't designed Louis so if any of you all want to, then I don't mind. You can go right ahead :D Also, in case you haven't read A Very Oblivious Marinette, in which case I recommend it (self-promotion ;D), then I want to say you can draw fanart based on this fic or any of my fics. I don't mind. If you want me to see, tell me in a comment or tag me if its on tumblr.

Marinette was walking down the streets of Paris while young Louis held her hand on her left and Emma held her hand on the right while both hummed happily. Gino was walking on the other side of Emma with his hands in his pockets while looking down at the interesting brooch of his. Whenever Marinette looked at it, she seemed to get an odd feeling from it, but she didn't want to question him about it.

Looking at the three, she groaned as she realized that she has three children now...or will have three children...or one if she marries Adrien, or two if she marries Lila...this was confusing. All she knew, she was not ready to be a mother. She was only 14 for goodness sakes! Her and Lila's children were a whole year older than her. While Louis was five years younger than her, she still wasn't ready to mother a ten year old. Heck, she has trouble babysitting Manon every now and then!

How was Adrien and Lila going to handle the fact that they had kids now? This conversation was going to be so embarrassing...she could just imagine telling her own maman and papa...wait. She can't tell them about this! Louis might accidentally reveal that she's Ladybug or they might guess that she's Ladybug because of the unrealness that is future children! She had to tell Lila and Adrien then...her house does not have enough room for three children.

As Marinette pondered this, Gino was rubbing the brooch on his shirt. It seemed to be fine, and nothing felt off. Looking over at Marinette, he could see she was getting pretty stressed as they walked. Poor maman, not only does he and Emma pop back in time to fix the ruptures that were occurring in their present day, he finds out another kid of Marinette's from a separate timeline did the exact same thing. She must be going through a lot at the moment.

"Maman...rather, Marinette, if it's okay to call you that, I know all this might be a lot to take in, and I apologize for any trouble we might cause you while we are here, but I do promise that we only came back for a good reason. Something that I'd like to discuss with you later, but I do think that it would be best if you take us to meet our other parent, in Emma and my's case, Lila, and Louis's case, Adrien. Grand-papa and grand-maman still live in the same house in our future, and I know it won't be large enough for all of us," Gino informed Marinette while looking her straight in the eyes.

Marinette blinked at him in shock before smiling and nodding. Thank goodness Gino seemed so mature. Thank you older Marinette for raising such a mature boy. After mentally patting herself on the back, Marinette nodded her head and lead the way over to Lila's house since it was closer. Emma pouted at the fact that she was going to be split up from Marinette, but smiled as soon as she realized she was going to get to meet her other mama at this age! She was so excited!

Louis frowned and attached himself to Marinette's leg, making it harder for her to walk. He loved his papa with all his heart, but he would always be a maman's boy. Gino covered his mouth to stop a laugh at the sight, and he continued walking alongside his sister.

\---

Lila stared at the door and stared at the sheepish Marinette in shock while a total stranger hugged her from the side while calling her 'Mama' with a red haired boy shaking his head and sighing. She was excited at the sight of Marinette when opening her door, but it changed the second she saw two unknown teenagers with her. At first, she thought they were new competitors for Marinette's heart, but the second the girl pulled her into a hug and called her, "Mama," she knew something weird was up.

"So let me get this straight. You ran into three kids, all of which are claiming to be your children from the future?" Mari nods, "The youngest one is your's and Adrien's son?" Mari nods again while Lila keeps herself from frowning, "And the teenagers are mine and your's?" The blush was clear on her face the second she asked that question while Marinette just nods once more. Sighing into her hand, as much as she would love to meet the children of Mari and herself from the future, this seemed to unreal.

"Can I ask you one question Mari? Why do you believe them?" Lila questioned Marinette while the girl claiming to be their daughter just gasped and began frowning sadly. Lila immediately felt bad at hurting the poor girl's feelings, but this seemed too unreal.

Marinette rubbed her arm while looking away with a ton of uncertainty in her eyes. They knew her secret identity and Emma looks like a mix of the two girls, that was evident enough for Marinette, but she couldn't tell Lila that they knew she was secretly Ladybug. She wasn't ready to tell anybody about that just yet.

Emma pouted sadly as she saw her Mama look at her as if she was a stranger. Gino told her to expect their parents not to believe them when they told them they were their children from the future, but she didn't want to believe him. She just knew that they would know who they were upon looking at them. Clearly, she was wrong. She soon felt a hand on her back which caused her to look back at Gino who began to rub her back to calm her down. Hmph, she's the older sister, even if it's only by a couple of months, she should be the one doing the comforting.

"I...can't tell you what they told me to convince as it's my most guarded secret, but I promise you they are our children Lila. I'm still in shock just like you, but I swear they are our son and daughter. I mean look at Emma, can you look at her and not see the similarities between her and us?" Marinette told Lila who looked back over at her 'future daughter.' Running her eyes up and down the girl's form, she began to notice that Marinette was not lying. Her hair, that smile, the red ribbon in her hair, the fashion sense...she had so many things pointing to the two girls being her mothers. And that look she was giving her, it looked like a child who had just been told by their mother that they didn't love them.

Feeling a pain in her heart, she slowly moved forward and hugged Emma tightly. "I'm sorry...Emma. I just have trouble accepting odd things without concrete evidence. The only reason I believe in superpowers is because there are superheroes in the city. I might not totally believe your my future daughter, but I also know Marinette would not fool with me like this. So that means, you are my daughter huh?" Emma looked over at Gino who just smiled back at her slightly, "And you're my son huh? I am happy to meet you two."

Emma sniffled for a second before hugging Lila tightly surprising her at the strength she possessed. Gino just chuckled before bending down and hugging Lila as well. Marinette smiled at the scene before remembering why she came. Bending down, she explained why she couldn't let Emma and Gino live with her which lead to Lila offering to let them stay with her. Her parents are on a business trip for the next few months so she has plenty of room in her house.

Thanking her, Marinette received another hug from Emma and a hesitant hug from Gino which Marinette thought was cute since he seemed so shy about the whole thing. After saying good-bye, she lead Louis, who had been distracted by a small handheld that Marinette had with her, towards the Agreste Mansion. Time for a super awkward scene.

\---

Adrien did not know what to expect when Nathalie told him that Marinette had visited. Rushing out of the mansion as quickly as possible, he was prepared to give her a hug only to be surprised at seeing a young blonde boy who bared a strong resemblance to him. The two boys blinked at each other curiously while Marinette scratched the back of her head and looked away.

"Um Adrien...I would like for you to meet Louis...Louis meet Adrien...you know...your papa..." Marinette trailed off as she looked away while Adrien's eyes shot open. What did Marinette just say?! He wasn't old enough to have a son this age! What was going on? Before he could ask Marinette a question, Louis happily jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. Adrien instinctively wrapped his arms around the boy to keep him from falling.

Before Adrien could question either about what they meant, Louis leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Papa, I'm from the future. And to prove it, I know you're Chat Noir." Adrien froze at that before looking over at the boy again and notice the non-Agreste details. Looking back at the embarrassed Marinette, he began to piece things together before shouting loudly.

"He's our son Marinette!" Marinette's eyes went wide as her cheeks flushed before shooting forward and covering his mouth. Adrien blinked as he looked down while Louis just laughed at the sight. After looking around, Marinette sighed in relief before explaining everything that happened to her after school today.

Marinette had expected him to be even more shocked at the news only to quickly gain a twitch in her eye after seeing that Adrien was throwing Louis up and down in the air while laughing instead of paying attention. Sighing, she rubbed her forehead as she realized that Adrien had quickly adjusted to his new found parenthood. Gaining his attention, she also explained that two other children came from a different future, and they were Mari and Lila's children which caused Adrien to frown.

He had believed this meant that his and Marinette's future was set in stone now, but the fact that kids from another future appeared means that they aren't fated to be together. The enormous rivalry was still going on! Sighing, he smiled as Louis gently patted his cheek to comfort him.

"So I'm guessing that other than introducing me to our son, you were wondering if he could stay here with me?" Adrien questioned Marinette who nodded her head hesitantly. Smiling at his son, Adrien placed him back on the ground before facing Marinette again.

"Okay! I'll make some excuse for why a child needs to stay with us. If necessary, I'll threaten to not model again so I can get father to agree," Adrien told Marinette causing her to smile brightly and bow her head to thank him. After saying her good-byes, and prying Louis off her legs, Marinette headed home so she could think about what to do. She had a bad feeling that the three children who arrived today were not going to be the last.

Why was life becoming so troublesome, what she wouldn't give for an akuma...

"Help!" a civilian yelled while running by her causing her to groan. Just her luck, fate hated her...

As Marinette ran off to go change into Ladybug, across town several flashes were appearing all over and leaving behind different people who all had large smiles on their faces. Their mom was waiting for them.


	3. My New Child's a Star!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! What's this?! An update! I know right?! I've gotten inspired again by updating A Very Oblivious Marinette so much so I wrote this new chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it!

Marinette sat on her bed looking down at her phone. After dealing with the akuma (all by herself! Where were those super-idiots when she needed them?), Marinette had went home and worked on the homework that Ms. Bustier handed out. It took a her a couple of hours to work on it as she kept thinking about the absurdity of the day's events. Who else, but her would have future children coming back to meet her! Her life hasn't been normal since she became Ladybug!

Groaning as she tapped a finger on Lila's name, she brought her phone up to her ear and waited for her friend to pick up. After the third ring, she realized that Lila might be busy (she did have their future children living with her after all) so she was about to hang up only to hear Lila's voice suddenly speak up.

"Yes! Sorry, Emma wanted to do make overs. Gino finally was able to distract her by talking about some superhero from the future. I don't know. Anyway, did you need something Mari?"

Marinette just chuckled at the idea of Emma forcing Lila into doing a make over with her. "I was just wondering if everything was okay. I mean I did leave you with our children all by yourself. Gino seems pretty responsible, but Emma looked like a real handful. I was worried," Marinette told Lila while smiling softly.

"...Thank you Mari...I got this though! Don't worry! Gino is really helpful around here! And if Emma gets to be too much to handle for me, he knows how to calm her down. They would love to see you tomorrow though if you don't mind dropping by."

Marinette smiled at this and happily said, "Of course I'll visit them. I don't plan on ignoring them while they're here. I don't want to come off as a bad maman after all. Anyway, give them my best wishes if you do not mind. I need to check on Louis as well. Good night Lila!"

After waiting for Lila, along with Emma and Gino, to wish her a good night, she hung up and began searching for Adrien's phone. After scrolling down to his name, she began to press down on it, but quickly stopped. This would be a dream come true if this was a few months ago. Calling Adrien to check on their son. The mere idea would have gotten her blushing up a storm before over loading and passing out into Alya's arms. Now though...she just felt a small blush pop up on her cheeks.

Now that she thought about it, the mere idea of having children with anybody was enough to get her to blush about it. Was she blushing when she introduced Emma and Gino to Lila earlier today? She hoped not. That would have been embarrassing. Lila can pick up on what Marinette is feeling quite easily.

Sighing, she finally tapped Adrien's name and brought the phone up to her ear.

All she heard was the beginning of the first ring before Adrien's voice answered, "Hello Marinette! How are you?"

Marinette blinked in surprise at how quickly he answered his phone, but she quickly shook her head and smiled as she answered him, "I'm doing fine. I just checked in on Emma and Gino. I was wondering how you and Louis were doing? I imagine suddenly being a father is quite a lot to take in."

Adrien just chuckled at Marinette's statement as he rubbed the back of his neck like he usually did when he was flustered by Marinette. "Well, my father met him today...I kept Louis from telling him exactly who he was....but my father was caught offguard when Louis tackle hugged him while telling him how happy he was to see his grand-papa. My father just stared down at him with a confused, but slightly embarrassed face. I quickly came up with an excuse that he was a homeless boy that I decided to let stay with us until I could find him somewhere else to live. My father oddly enough seemed okay with it...in fact the last I saw of the both of them, Louis was being shown some of my father's fashion designs...it's odd seeing him like this Marinette," Adrien told Marinette as he heard his father down the hallway complimenting Louis on how quickly he picked up on a fashion design.

Marinette just giggled into the back of her hand as she imagined the sight. She's met Adrien's father and why she greatly admired his skill as a fashion designer, he wasn't the most open person. It seemed like he was taking to the role of grandfather just A-okay though even if he doesn't know he's a grandfather.

"That sounds adorable Adrien. I'd love if you somehow got a picture of that. In fact, I'm sure Louis would love if you got a picture of that so he can take it back with him," Marinette told the blonde haired boy who just chuckled at Marinette's comment before looking over at Plagg and smirked as an idea popped into his head.

After a quick sharing of good nights, the two hung up and Marinette relaxed on her bed. While the day became very weird with her future children, she still enjoyed it over all. It seemed every child that she raised were very nice children so that was good. Now if the number stays at 3 then she'll be okay for however long they are here...*THUMP* why does she even bother. Looking up at the rooftop, she saw the silhouette of somebody so she reached up to unlock the hatch so she could check to see who was on her balcony.

The second she did though, the figure jumped down and tackled her back onto the bed while hugging her tightly around the waist and crying into her shoulder. Marinette just lied frozen on the bed as she looked down to see if she knew whoever this person was that was currently crying on her. The girl had long long blonde hair tied in a pony tail with blue strands at different places. Immediately, Marinette picked up on the fact that the girl was her child. Most of her children seemed to sport streaks of her hair color (except for Gino, but he was apparently adopted so that makes sense...wait how did she and Lila even have a child?...Probably best not to know).

She looked to be around Emma and Gino's age as well. The blonde hair...well she met Louis so not Adrien. So that means...Felix or Chloe. Before she could ask the girl who her other parent was, the girl looked up at her with a sad face.

"Maman! Mama didn't believe me when I told her who I was!" the girl cried out as she hugged Marinette tightly causing Marinette's eyes to widen while wrapping her arms protectively around the girl. Mama...so Chloe...there's a future where they have a child together...if this had been a few months ago, Marinette would have laughed at the idea, but now that Chloe had calmed down and been acting nicer the idea was about as plausible as any other pair up.

"Your mama...is Chloe right?" Marinette asked the girl who just nodded as she buried her face into Marinette's shoulder. Marinette sighed as she ran a hand up and down her future daughter's back to try and calm her down. Looking at her carefully, she noticed the outfit that the girl was wearing. She had a long sleeved shirt underneath a sleeveless red and purple shirt along with a pair of jeans and apparently a necklace, but it was pressed inbetween them at the moment so she couldn't see it.

Bringing her hand underneath her daughter's chin, she raised it up to look her in the eyes...and what eyes she had. Instead of regular colored eyes, they were both black with the right having a bee symbol in it and the left having a ladybug symbol in it. They were...definitely magical that's for sure. Sitting up, she wrapped her arms around her daughter to keep her balanced in her lap. Now that she could look at her front, she noticed that her daughter's shirt had the word 'Rock' on it in yellow...so she was into rock music. Marinette giggled as she realized they had the same taste in music. Now being able to see the necklace, she saw that the charm on it was a ladybug with bee wings and stinger.

"You believe that I'm your daughter, Star. Right Maman?" the now named Star asked Marinette who just smiled back at her and nodded her head.

"Of course I do. I mean just look at how precious you are. You are definitely my daughter," Marinette told Star which caused the girl to let out a small laugh before Marinette continued, "Just give Chloe some time. We're still teenagers right now so I'm sure she either thought you were somebody trying to get money from her or crazy. I promise to help explain it tomorrow though. And I guess I could introduce you to your...half-siblings I guess we would call them."

Star froze as she looked at her mother. It was silent for a moment before she shot off Marinette's lap and jumped onto the chair in front of Marinette's computer. "You cheated on mama in the future! How dare you Maman! I expected better from you!" Star shouted at Marinette's whose whole face turned red. The idea that she would cheat on somebody she had a child with! That was crazy! What was she like in the future that would make Star immediately come to this conclusion?!

"No no! You are misunderstanding the situation. They are other children from the future, but they are from different futures. One is from a future where I marry Adrien and two are from one where I marry Lila. That means you are from a different one. Since the entire situation is for the lack of a better word, crazy, I'm going to refer to you all as half-siblings since you all technically share one parent," Marinette explained as she reached for her newest daughter.

Star looked at Marinette as she began to process what her mother from the past said. As she was looking around, her eyes zeroed in on a poster. "Oh my gosh! I love Jagged Stone! This is your vintage poster! It looks brand new! Makes sense considering this is the past, but still. Wow! It looks fantastic!...Wait, can I meet him?! You're friends with him right? Please, please, please!" In a matter of seconds, Star went from being on the computer chair to in Marinette's face.

"Um...he's busy, but I might be able to one day. If not, I could introduce you to Clara Nightingale. But for now, I guess you could spend the night...wait school's tomorrow...Star...I guess you can come with me, but do not and I repeat do not bring up the parent thing until we are away from everyone who doesn't have a future child, okay?" Marinette asks Star who just nods excitedly before leaping onto Marinette's bed.

After closing the hatch, Marinette sighed at the snoozing girl laying across her bed. "Definitely my daughter," Marinette whispered before lying in the bed next to her and going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star is on my tumblr page if you want to see her. You just need to scroll down quite a pic. There's just one picture of her and it was posted a while back. I've been thinking about drawing a Louis picture.  
> I'm still taking ideas for kids! ^^  
> I have Adrienette, Lilanette, Chlonette, Ninonette, Alyanette, Lukanette, and Kagaminette already planned. So any ideas for any other kids would be nice to hear (or see *wink wink*). They just have to be a child of Marinette and one of the people in her harem (that she doesn't know she has) (look at A Very Oblivious Marinette if you're wondering who is in it)  
> How'd you like the tease of Grandfatherly Gabriel? I thought it would be funny to add :)


End file.
